More than friends
by unicornfarmiga123
Summary: Touching evil events after season 1. David creegan and Susan Brancas take their partnership/friendship to another level, what could possibly stand in their way?
1. You're very beautiful

Disclaimer; This is just an experiement and wether i decide to carry on will be down to others feeback and demand for continuation of the story. I havent wrote anything in a good 5+ years so i apologise if its not to the standard that is expected. I do not own any rights to touching evil but i am a huge fan of the short lived show, i have many ideas of how i would of liked the show to carry on. I would also like to make you all aware that some parts of this story contain explicit content and if reading such content makes you uncomfortable please turn away now. I do not know any names of roads or places in california as i am from the UK therefore i will be making up names for places that certain events happen. I would appreciate any feedback, good or bad, that you may wish to give me to help me improve the story. Thankyou for taking the time to read this i hope you enjoy it.

**More than friends - **Rated 15 - 18 (explicit content, violence, language)

**Story by Yasmin (2019)**

**Chapter 1 - Your very beautiful**

She laid in her bed, eyes fixed on the cieling as she wondered how things had got to this. One minute she was at work doing what she does best, solving crimes, helping others, taking the bad guys off the streets and now here she was, with him. She never believed in mixing her work life with her personal life so why was she letting it happen now, it never ended well for most people but something felt so right about it. What was drawing her towards him? Was it the way he glared at her with those big blue eyes, studying her body every opportunity he had? Was it the way he smiled at her every time he thought he was being funny when in actual fact he was annoying her? (or so she thought). Was it the constant flirtatios comments he made towards her in the most innopropriate situations? Or was it his child like energy that gave him the confidence to say and do what ever he wanted without feeling any shame? She thought about every possible thing that could be attracting her towards him, the more reasons she thought of the more she smiled to herself as though no one was watching. She felt like an excited school girl again with a mad crush that gave her butterflies. She new deep down that she had been wanting this to happen for quite a while but she never actually thought it would. David creegan was a man of mystery, he was unpredicatable but she never thought he would take interest in her, they were work partners after all, they never even classed eachother as friends and they bickered religiously but the voice in her head was telling her that this was meant to be.

The night sky filled the room with darkness, the light from the full moon lit the room just enough to see around it. It was 2am, the streets were quiet and the only sound to be heard was the wind blowing through the slight opening of her bedroom window. Her body tensed as his lips brushed across her stomach, the warmth of his breath against her skin gave her goosebumps. She let out a small sigh as he placed soft kisses just below her bellybutton, a smile became apparent across her face. She felt his lips move down towards the lining of her trousers. She closed her eyes and bit her lip still holding the small smile across her face, he stopped and glanced up at her. He could see she was enjoying it and he wasnt prepared to stop. He kept his eyes firmly on her face while he moved his hand to the button on her trousers, her body jolted slightly as she felt him undo her button and zipper, she lifted her body so he could pull her trousers down. He pulled at them slowly, his eyes widened as her black lace underwear was revealed, perfect match to her already exposed black lace bra. Her body tensed as many thoughts began to run through her head, she worried that he wouldnt like what he saw, she worried that she wasnt going to be good enough or what he expected. She kept her eyes closed not wanting to see his facial expression. He threw her trousers on the floor and kneeled at the end of her bed. He couldnt take his eyes from her, he looked her up and down admiring every inch of her body, trying to find some kind of flaw but there wasnt, there was nothing she was perfect. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him flashing him a quick embarrased smile, he happily returned the smile as he began to remove his shirt which he then threw to join her trousers on the floor. He lowered his body slowly on top of hers making sure not to hurt her in any way. They could feel eachother breathing heavily as their chests met, they both new what was about to happen there was no turning back now. Their eyes locked on one another as their faces were almost touching. He brushed his fingers across her cheek as he buried his head in her kneck, she tilted her head slightly as she felt him placing small pecks leading up to her ear.

" Your very beautiful". Her whole body grew weak, those 3 little words he just whispered in her ear meant more to her than they should off, they were the words he said to her on the first day they met when they were driving in the car to a crime scene, that moment always stuck with her. He began kissing her again as he moved back towards her face, she smiled at him as they were now face to face again. Her hands moved to either side of his face, she held his cheeks and pushed his head back slightly, she wanted to look into his eyes just one more time, she needed to see he was serious about this. She wanted to see he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He ran his finger down her nose and smiled giving her the confirmation she needed, she didnt hold back anymore. She pulled his head closer to hers and without fight their lips locked onto to one another. It didnt take long for their kiss to deepen, it was rough but passionate. He reached the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, she obliged as she moved her tongue into his. They battled for domination, both wanted to be control but david wasnt allowing her to win, he wanted to be in control. Her hand pushed on the back of his head as she raised her legs either side of him, he pulled away as he began kissing down her kneck, then her chest, all the way down her stomach until finally reaching her underwear. He ran his finger up her thigh as he kissed over the top of her black lace frenchies, she let out a small moan. Realsing she was enjoying it he brought his hands to the top of her underwear and began to pull at them, he was impatient so he wasted no time ripping them down her legs, he lowered his lips to her thigh where he began to place small, slow, seductive kisses as he moved the inside of her thigh, her body grew weaker and her moans came more frequently. Her breathing increased as she felt him moving closer, her whole body jumped at the feel of his tongue against her. He started slow, moving his tongue up and down, her body quivered, goosebumps filled her body. He gripped at her legs as he began to move faster, she arched her back and ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a few more moans only much louder. He moved his hands to her ass pushing her body closer, he quickened his pace as she she made all sorts of sounds that were out of her control. Her body shook and her legs tensed, her toes curled up against the bed sheets, she sighed heavily as her legs relaxed and dropped to the bed. Her heart was beating was beating fast and her chest was moving up and dow rapidly, he moved his head up to her stomach and began kissing his way back up to her face. She was slightly red, sweat was dripping from her head she looked flustered. They stared at eachother for a a few seconds before smacking their lips against one another again, she glided her finger nails down his back making him shudder. She reached round to his belt and began to undo it, meanwhile he was reaching his hands behind her back to undo her bra. If they were doing this he wanted to see every part of her body. She brought her hands back up and assisted him to remove her bra. He pecked her on the lips before rolling next to her, they both giggled as he struggled to remove his own clothing. While he was fighting himself removing his pants, susan thought that maybe it was her turn to be in control now. Without giving him any chance, as he through his clothing on the floor she rolled over to she was now sitting on top of him. She sat and admired the shocked look on his face, he wasnt expecting her to take control but he also wasnt complaining. She placed her hands on his chest as she lowered her body so their faces were almost touching again. She moved her lips to his ear.

" You ready" she whispered as she felt him growing with excitment. He most certainly was ready for her and she wasnt holding back any longer. She sat up and lifted her body only to lower it back down onto his member. They both let out a small moan as he entered her. He placed his hands on her hips as she moved her hands down his body resting them on his stomach. She began to rock her hips, slowly but enough to make him let out a couple more moans. She smiled seductivley as she quicked her pace, she felt his fingers grip at her waist harder, that only made her move faster. Their breathing increased, their moans got louder, he wacthed her in amazement, he never expected his partner to let loose like this, she was good, really good. She new what she was doing. He watched her closely, he wanted control again, he wanted to be the reason she was moaning. He lifted his body and sat up to face her, she wrapped her arms around his kneck pushing herself onto him harder, he ran his fingers through hair and pushed his face against hers. Before she could stop him he gripped at her waist hard and flipped her over onto her back with him landing on top of her, she giggled allowing him to take the control back. He rocked his body back and forth as he felt her nails scratch across his back, she brought her legs up and wrapped them around him. He sunk his head into her kneck moving his body as fast as it would allow it, she was making noises that she didnt even no existed, she couldnt control her body or her voice, he had taken over completely. She brought her hand up to his head and ran her fingers through this hair pushing his head deeper into her kneck, she threw her head back as her body began to tense. His movements started to slow, their bodies jolted against one anothers, her legs began to shake as they fell from his body. He pushed into her a couple more times before they both let out one final moan as they reached the final climax. David lifted his head to faced her, they started into eachothers eyes as they fought for breathe. They smiled at eachother as he collapsed on top of her, their chests were moving rapidly against one anothers. He brought his hands up to her face and bega brushing his fingers across her face while she ran her fingers through this hair, they laid in silence for what felt like forever, it was in actual fact only 5 out of nowhere David jumped up onto his knees almost making her jump.

"I need to pee" Susan looked at him and smiled as she pointed her finger towards her en suite, he turned his head to see where she was pointing to.

"Thanks" He jumped of the bed like an excited child on christmas morning, she couldnt help but let out a small giggle as she watched his naked body run across her bedroom to grab his boxer shorts before running to her bathroom. As he closed the door she quickly jumped out of bed and retrieved her underwear, she put her bra on and quickly fastened it and then slipped her lace underwear back up her legs. She quickly ran back to her side of the bed and sat on the edge watching the bathroom door waiting for him to come back out. She heard the toilet flush and the sound of the tap running, she panicked slightly thinking how she should sit or act or anything when he came out. He came out of the en suite and walked towards the bed, he sat next to her and watched as she kept her head down fidgeting with her fingers.

" You ok?" Susan looked up at him not really sure how to answer that question.

" Yeah sure im fine, i just ummm, look im not used to doing things like this and im sorry if im quiet, i dont no what to say or do , i just..." before she could finish her sentence she felt his hand on the back of her head pushing her onto his lips again. They kissed for a few seconds before parting again. He looked her deep in the eyes, he could see she was nervous.

" You dont need to explain, you dont need to do anything in fact, we could have sex again, you could kick me out, we could eat, we could have a conversation, we can do whatever you want, but are you ok" She laughed at his response, mainly because she knows deep down she would have sex with him again but in reality they had to be up for work in a few hours.

" Im fine, just tired" David stood up and turned so he was in front of her, he reached his hands out and wrapped them around her waist. He began to pick her up. She let out a small scream.

" Creegan what are you doing, put me down" she didnt put up much fight, who was she kidding she liked it, she loved him taking control of her like this. He moved the cover with his foot and laid her on the bed.

" Putting you to bed, go to sleep" He dived over her and pulled the cover over them both.

"Oh go ahead stay over i dont mind" She laughed as he jiffled to get comfy. He pulled her closer to him and rolled her over so she was laying against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

" Work in a few hours, go to sleep"

" night...mr bossy" He laughed as he heard the slight sarcastic giggle in her voice.

" Night...beautiful"

She smiled as she cuddled into him tighter. Neither of them new if this was ever going to happen again, afterall work and personal life mixed together never turns out good. But maybe they could change that, maybe they could make this within minutes he felt the small breaths against his skin, he kissed her forehead one more time before closing his eyes. Maybe tonight he would sleep better.


	2. Missing her

**Chapter 2 - Missing her **

Susan had been out of town a few days, Enright had sent her to Denver to handle a series of murderes that were believed to be related to one another. David would off usually travelled with her but according to his work collegues it was best off that he stayed behind to deal with his seperation from his ex wife, holly, and two daughters. He new sending them away was for the best, it was the only way to keep them safe and although he didnt hold any feelings for Holly anymore he still cared enough to protect her from any harm, she was the mother of his children after all. The only thing that was truly bothering him was the distance that was now between him and his partner, she was sent away the day after their sexual encounter at her appartment meaning neither of them have really spoke about what that night actually meant. Was this now going to become a 'thing'? Was it a one time 'thing'? What was it? He pictured that night over and over again in his head, going over every detail, the images of her stuck in his head, he couldnt stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her smile, her body, her legs, her hands, her voice, everything about her was beautiful, he missed her.

He sat in their shared office, his head leaned over the back of his chair as he spun around and around. He hadn't heard from her since the day she left, he was growing concerned. She became his headache, he couldnt get her out of his head. Was she ok? What was she doing? Who was she with? Is she safe? He couldnt focus his mind on anything else but her. He slammed his feet to the ground and his chair came to a sudden stop, he blinked a few times as he rummaged around in his pocket to find his phone, he began to dial her number. All he wanted was to hear her voice, just to no that she was safe then maybe he could loosen up. He anxiously waited as the phone rang, would she even want to speak to him? He shook his head as began to pull the phone away from his ear when he heard the sound of her soft beautiful voice.

" Hello Branca" His eyes grew wider, she sounded fine so he new she was safe.

" Hey, its uhhh, David"

" Oh David, are you ok" it was at that point he realised he had no reasonable excuse as to why he was actually calling her, he didnt want to freak her out telling her it was just because he wanted to hear her voice or just to no she was safe, she was his friend, one of his best friends and they had recently had sex but that didnt give him any rights to be checking up on her like a stalker.

"David? You there? Everything ok?" He snapped out of his small daydream as he heard the concern in her voice.

" Uhh sorry, yeah im fine, are you ok?" He heard her giggle at the other end of the phone.

" Missing me already huhh? Ive only been gone 3 days, you boys struggling without me?" She sounded sarcastic, he smiled wanting to tell her just how much he was missing her.

" Of course, how could i possibly manage things without my partner in crime here? And no one will play hangman with me" They both burst out laughing.

"Oh no that sounds awful how ever are you coping, no hangman? its a disgrace" She giggled "Your such a child, go and do some work, you could always help and sort the huge amount of paperwork that is currently stacked on my desk meaning i wouldnt have to do it when i get back" He glanced over at her desk to see a mountain of paperwork and pouted his lips.

"hmmmmm...thats a lot...do i have to?"

" Got anything better to do?" He thought for a minute before answering, he new what he wanted to say but should he tell her how he was quite happy sitting in his chair fantasizing about her all day. Maybe not the best idea.

"You owe me one, you no how much i hate doing paperwork" She laughed at the child like groan in his voice like he had just been told of by his mother.

" Thank you, i really do appreciate it, this case is creating enough paperwork, by the time i get home, which im hoping will be the weekend, im going to be so tired...but" Her voice began to soften almost sounding sedictive. " I owe you one" He bit his lip knowing what she really meant, neither would say it though. He opened his mouth respond but she beat him to to it.

" Look David im going to have to go, theres a new lead that im about to follow up, if im right it could wrap this case up sooner rather than later. Why dont you call me this evening?

" Well you have learnt from the best so of course your right, uhhh yeah il call you later detective Branca"

" I'll be waiting, goodbye" She laughed as she hung up the phone giving him no chance to respond. He laighed to himself at the flirty tone in her voice, she new how to tease him and he liked it.

The day was going by slow, the sound of the rain slapped the roof of the building as creegan sat in his office watching the clock, he tapped his pen viciously on the table trying to keep any thoughts of her out of his head. He longed for that clock to strike 7 so he could finally get home and call her again. Her voice was the only thing that kept him calm, he felt least anxious when he was with her or speaking to her. He looked over at her desk to the pile of paperwork that she had so kindly asked him to do for her remembering that he would be rewarded if he done as she asked. He walked over and sat in her seat, everything on her desk was so organised, things lined up perfectly. Evan the pile of paperwork was neatly stacked up. He giggled to himself at the thought of her being such a perfectionist. He hated doing paperwork but for her he would make the exception, she always worked so hard and put in 100% all the time all while dealing with his childish antics the least he could do was this one thing for her.

Time passed, no matter what he done to keep himself occupied he couldnt help but glance at the clock every opportunity he could. He tapped his foot as the clock read 6 o clock, only one more hour until he could leave, it was one hour to long. He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he didnt hear the office door open and footsteps coming towards him.

"Creegan? You alright buddy?" he didnt even hear the voice that was speaking to him, it was rivers. David had his eyes fixed on the clock still tapping his foot but at a faster pace now, rivers watched him intensley as he walked towards him, he placed his hand on davids shoulder making him jump from his chair.

" Woooohhhh David...buddy...you alright?" they stared at eachother awkwardly for a few seconds before david realised who it was, he blinked a few times and shot him a small smile while rubbing his hands through his hair.

" Yeah im fine, what are you doing in here?"

" Just checking you were ok, you looked a little out of it, like you wernt really here" David looked at him confused.

" This place can drive you crazy my friend, im not aloud out remember, enrights orders" Rivers looked down at the almost finished paperwork in front of david, almost shocked with what he was witnessing.

" Susan really does have you whipped, David creegan doing paperwork, never thought i would see this day" David ran his hands through his hair as they both laughed at one another.

" She owes me one" he smiled as he stretched his arms up and pushed his feet on to the ground to stretch his body.

" Well iv been partnered with bernal, we are being sent out to check out some crime scene somewhere, i heard enright has you on a curfew too so you'll be heading home soon right?"

" Hmmm yep thats right"

" I'll see you tomorrow, go home and get some sleep you look tired" Rivers began to walk towards the office door, he opened it to see bernal standing there not looking so happy having been made to wait for him.

" Enjoy your evening with mr grumpy" David shouted knowing that bernal had heard him, they both laughed as rivers closed the office door. He looked back up at the clock realising it was time for him to leave. He leaped from the chair and ran over to the coat stand where his jacket was hanging, he pulled it onto his arms and rummaged in his pockets to find his car keys. His pace quicked as he rushed out of the office ignorning everyone in his path, afterall there was only one person he really wanted to speak to.

The drive home was only 20 minutes but it felt like an entire lifetime, he pulled up to his motel and turned the engine off. He sat in his car a few seconds, his hands began to shake and he felt the sweat dripping from his head. Why was he so anxious, it was just susan, it was just a phone call, why was she making him so nervous? He entered his motel room, it was dark and cold, he leaped on his bed and turned the lamp on beside his bed. And here he was again grabbing his phone from his pocket, dialing her number and waiting anxiously as the phone rang. He bit his lip hoping she would answer, and there it was the sound of her sweet beautiful voice again.

" So you remembered to call then?" She let out a small giggle.

" You have no faith in me Susan Branca, of course i remembered, Your not busy are you? I can always call ba..." She interupted before he could finish his sentence.

" No...no...your fine im back at my hotel room now...its been a long day" He could hear the lack of energy in her voice, she yawned as he began to open his mouth to respond.

" You sound tired, why dont you get some sleep i dont want to keep you up" She yawned again before answering.

" No honestly im fine, what are you doing? Wait hang on let me guess sitting in that damn motel room that you like to call home, in the dark, eating takeout leftovers and probably half naked?" His eyes looked in disbelief as her heard what she had just said, was she imagining that he was half naked? Why would she feel the need to say that if she wasnt already thinking about him like that? " Ohh silence, its because im right arnt i?" She laughed as she heard him sigh.

" Not entirley, i am in this crappy motel room that i do see as my home, it is quite dark in here but i do have a lamp on, im not currently eating but i was thinking about grabbing the takeout leftoves that are sitting in my fridge, but im sorry to say i am fully clothed so your wrong there detective" She gasped.

" What...David Creegan...Fully clothed? You feeling ok?" He bit his lip planning his response, he could hear her chuckling in the background.

" Would you rather i wasnt" at that moment be began to regret what he had just said, maybe that was a step to far, he didnt want to freak her out. He gripped at his bedsheet as he waited anxiously for her to say something, anything to stop this awkward silence that was now forming between them.

" Well i wouldnt exactly complain" Her voice was soft, almost seductive. He fell back on his bed as his legs dangled off the side, he looked up at his motel ceiling smiling like a complete idiot, he didnt expect that kind of response, usually she was telling him off for making any kind of sexual comment. Before he could respond she began to speak again.

" I wish you were here" she spoke quietly, maybe hoping that he wouldnt hear those words that just came from her mouth, but he heard them and now, his heart raced and he his breathing increased, he closed his eyes and let out a small sigh almost in relief now knowing that she wasnt regretting the other night.

"I should be there, i dont think Enright likes me, he never lets me out to play anymore"

" Hmmmm shame" Her voice was now sounding more seductive, he couldnt control the thoughts that were racing through this head right now, thoughts of her in that little black lace underwear set that looked so good against her skin. That night came rushing into his head again, the way her skin felt, the way her body moved, the way her lips felt against his, the way her eyes looked at him, he was imagining every detail of that night, it was a night he never wanted to forget. A night that he was hoping would happen again, very soon. " I hope im going to come home to a desk full of completed paperwork?"

" Done and back in a cute little neat pile just like you left it" She gasped, the thought of him actually doing paperwork shocked her. " Now you owe me one"

" My place, tomorrow, 8 o clock, be there, dont keep me waiting" She bit her lip, she new that telling him she would be returning tomorrow would make him happy considering she wasnt due back for another few days yet.

" Tomorrow?" He jumped up in excitment.

" Well turns out i was right, we got the bad guy now im not longer needed, sooooooo tomorrow? Yes? I owe you one right?" The seductive tone in her voice drove him crazy, he bit his lip and closed as his eyes as he collapsed back onto his bed again.

" You dont need to ask me twice, i'll be there"

" Good"

" Is it just me thats feeling a little horny right now" He heard her giggle.

" My work here is done, im going to go now, i wouldnt want to get you too excited right now" He flew his head back in disappointment.

" Tease" He shouted down the phone

" Goodnight David, sweet dreams" As he began to reply he heard the phone hang up. He laughed to himself as he went over their conversation in his head. She was coming back tomorrow and he couldnt be more excited, he didnt usually admit to missing people but he had missed her, after all this time working alongside eachother being without her felt like a piece was missing in his world. Yes he wanted to have sex with her, god damn did he want to see her naked again but it wasnt just that, no one treated him the way she did. He didnt just consider her his work partner, she was also his best friend, his only friend really. Friend with benefits now, possibly girlfriend in the future, maybe wife one day. His mind grew wild with the thoughts of them being more than friends, he was getting way ahead of himself, it was just sex. Maybe she didnt want anything more. He reached his hand over and turned off his lamp as he laid his head on his pillow. He would be having sweet dreams tonight, sweet dreams of her.


	3. What have you done?

**Chapter 3 - What have you done?**

He adjusted his jacket as he walked slowly down the long corridor. The walls were white as snow and plants were scattered all the way down to the big window at the end of the walkway. Silence filled the air as he took small steps leading to her apartment. It was nice, maybe a little to nice for someone like him. It was nothing like the motel he had been staying at all this time. He looked down at his watch as it read 7.58pm, he stopped and turned round and stared for a moment, there is was, her apartment, he stood anxiously trying to find the courage to knock on the door. He adjusted his jacket again and sighed as he lifted his fist and knocked twice, he waited a second until he heard soft footsteps walking towards the door. Taking a step back his breathing increased, he was nervous but he didnt no why. Suddenly the door swung open almost making him jump, and there she was, looking just as beautiful as he had pictured, wearing tight black sweatpants and a blue tanktop that hugged her body in all the right places, no makeup on and hair tied up in a messy bun, she looked perfect. She rested her head against the door frame and smiled.

"Wow on time for once" He shook his head and laughed, she was always telling him off for his awful time keeping skills, he was late for everything. But not for her. Not this time. Her eyes grew wide as she flicked her head back gesturing for him to come in.

" Are you just going to stand there like an idiot all night or are you going to come in?" She stepped forward and wrapped her hand around his arm pulling him in her apartment, kicking her leg out to slam her door shut as he reached the other side of her door. He gathered his balance and she began walking towards her kitchen smirking to herself.

" Your hot when your assertive" she stopped and turned her head to see him looking her up and down, he was very obviously checking her out. She bit her lip and winked at him before turning around to carry on towards her kitchen. He watched her closely, his eyes were fixed on her, the way her body moved as she walked drove him crazy. She reached for a bottle of white wine from the island in the middle of her kitchen, she spun her body round waving the bottle at him.

" Glass of wine?"

" Are you trying to get me drunk?" She laughed while shaking her head.

" Yep thats exactly what im trying to do" She smiled before turning back around and walking towards the cupboard, she grabbed 2 wine glasses. He walked towards her as she poured them both a glass, she was about to pick up both glasses when she felt his fingers glide slowly down her back, her whole body shivered at his touch. He placed his hands on her hips as he leant in towards her ear.

" You no i dont like doing paperwork, you owe me remember?" He buried his head into her kneck and began to place small kisses just under her ear. She giggled as she reached her hand behind her placing it on the back of his head, she ran her fingers through his hair as she arched her head back, he gripped at her waist tighter deepening his kisses. He stopped and spun her around so they were facing eachother, he brushed his finger across her face moving a piece of stray hair behind her ear, they stared deep into eachothers eyes. Reailsing that the other night wasnt just a one off, they new it was about to happen again and neither of them were going to stop it happening. He leaned in towards her head and kissed her on the forehead, suddenly she felt his grip tighten around her waist again, her whole body was lifted off the floor and her ass smacked onto the the kitchen counter, they were now at perfect eye level. She lost all control of her usual well behaved self, if this was going to be anything like the other night she wasnt going to be disappointed. She stretched her legs out and wrapped them around him pulling him in closer to her, she wrapped her arms around his kneck while he kept his hands firmly on her waist. Their heads moved closer together, their lips met, they smiled against eachother, he moved his hand up her back stopping as he reached his kneck, he ran his fingers up her kneck and gripped at her bun gently pushing her head into his, their lips smacked together. Their kiss grew more passionate, he pushed his body against her as her legs stayed wrapped around his waist.

Davids phone began to vibrate in his pocket, susan tried pulling away allowing him to answer it but he only pulled her in harder.

"Ignore it" He mumbled keeping his lips firmly against hers, she smiled into him as the vibrating of his phone carried on what seemed like forever. It finally stopped after a minute only to start again. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her.

" Answer it, it might be important" He flew his head back and tutted.

" No one ever lets me have any fun" She laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair, she blew up onto her face trying to cool herself down. He pursed his lips at her as he reached in his pocket, taking his phone out he tutted again before finally answering.

" Hello, its creegan" He waited for a response but the only sound he could hear was the wind blowing down the phone, he stood in silence for a few seconds.

" Helloooooo, anyone there?" And again he awaited an answer only to be met with silence again. He threw his head back, he was feeling agitated, how dare someone ruin his night like this, he looked up at susan and shook his head, she jumped down from the kitchen counter walked towards him.

"Who is it" She whispered as he shrugged his shoulders with a slight confused but disappointed look on his face. He took a deep breathe in.

" One more time, hello? Look im trying to get laid here and whoever this is your ruining my night so either talk or im hanging up" he looked up and winked at susan who was already shaking her head in embarrasment. He smiled as he began to pull the phone away from his ear when he heard a small noise at the other end of the phone.

"Uhhhh David? Are you there?" David scrunched his nose as he heard the small voice whisper to him.

" Hello, im here who is this?"

"Its me, Cyril, i uhhhh, i need your help, i dont no where i am, i dont no how i got here, one minute i was on alpha nine and the next im in this dream again, theres uhhh blood, the..." before Cyril could finsih david interupted him.

" Cyril, listen to me where are you? What do you mean blood? Whos blood? Yours? Are you injured?" Susan looked at david concerned.

" I dont no where i am, its dark i dont no how i got here, i dont think im injured" Davids eyes grew wide, he new Cyril was mentally unwell but he new he wasnt capable of hurting anyone, or was he? How well did David really no Cyril? He considered him a friend but he also new that he was crazy and needed help.

"Describe it to me, anything you can see, anything you can hear, just anything, il find you" David stood as he reached in his pocket for his car keys, he mouthed the words 'im sorry' to susan as he began to walk towards the door. She watched for a second as he slowly moved further and further away from her. She couldnt just let him leave like that, she was never to keen on the friendship of David and Cyril but she new that they meant a lot to eachother and she couldnt just let him face whatever this was alone.

" DAVID" He spun around as he heard her voice shout to him from the other side of the room, he saw her pulling her jacket on and reaching for her door key from the dining table. " Im coming with you" He smiled as he waited for her by the door. Still holding the phone to his ear he tried to make out what Cyril had just mumbled to him. It was faint but he just made out a little description giving him a clue of where he might be. He could only see what looked like a childrens park with some greenery behind it leading to a small wooded area. A tree swing hanging at the entrance to the woodland he described, that was the clue that helped David figure out where he was.

Susan and David rushed to his car, both were worried at what they could be getting into. What if Cyril had hurt someone, or what if he was the one that was hurt. David could hear Cyril breathing heavily down the phone, it sounded like he was having a panic attack.

" Cyril listen to me, breathe ok? Wait there im com..." The phone cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"SHIT" he tried calling him back but there was no answer, the phone went straight to voicemail. They both jumped in the car. He smacked his hands on the steering wheel as he flew his head back, his hands were shaking, his body was tense. That was until he felt the touch of her hand against his thigh. He looked up to see susan sitting in the passenger seat staring at him, she looked scared.

"Hey, calm down, we'll find him, everything is going to be alright, just breathe, getting angry isnt going to help, ok?" he felt his body relaxing, her voice was so calm yet she looked so scared, he took a deep breathe as he placed his hand on top of hers. They smiled at eachother before removing their hands from one anothers. He put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

"You have any idea where he is?"

" Yeah i have a pretty good idea" He turned his head and put his foot down, the only place he could think of was a park that he once found Cyril on before during one of these episodes of his. He remebered swinging on the rope swing while Cyril told him all about alpha nine, they were there all night just hanging out waiting for the episode to pass. The only thought going through his head was the thought of blood, whos blood, his blood, someone elses blood, was someone hurt. Maybe his friend wasnt as innocent as he would of hoped.

The care journey was silent, David was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Susans glares at him, she was growing increasingly worried. After driving for a good half an hour he brought the car to a sudden stop. He looked to her as he saw her glancing out of the window, it was dark, almost impossible to see their surroundings. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel looking to see if he could see any sign of Cyril. He reached his hand down to the glove compartment, brushing susans legs in the process making her leg jolt in shock.

" Sorry, need to get the flashlight" He smiled at her. " You shouldn't of come with me, im sorry to bring you into this, do me a favour and wait in the car" She looked at him almost disgusted that he would even assume she wasnt capable of handling a situation like this.

" Excuse me, im not waiting in the car, i offered to help, you didnt bring me into anything, i chose to put myself into this, now shut up, get the flashlight and get out of the damn car" his mouth flew open in shock, he liked it when she got bossy. She tried to turn her body to open the car door but he pulled her back, he lifted his head so their faces were almost touching.

"Your very hot when your assertive" She cupped his face and pecked him on the lips. He tried pushing in for more but she wasnt going to distract him anymore, she reached her hand down and grabbed the flashlight, just as his lips were about to meet hers again she held the flashlight in front of him and smiled. She turned her body and quickly jumped out of the car before he could stop her again. He got out and locked the door meeting her round the other side, he turned the flashlight on and shone it over the park, it was quiet and empty, they began to walk down the grassy slope. Susan walked a couple of steps in front of him, he wanted to make sure she didnt leave his site. Something didnt feel right, he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. They jumped at the sound of a twig breaking, she grabbed at his jacket as he shone the light around them. He wrapped his arm around her, he felt her whole body shaking she was cold and scared. They walked slowly towards the wooded area, she gripped hold of his jacket tight not wanting to let go. As David looked closely he saw what looked like the outline of a dark figure, walking up and down amongst the trees, he blinked a few times, maybe he was just crazy, at least thats what he thought until Susan made him aware that she too could also see something. He moved his body in front of her holding his arm against her as they moved towards the dark figure. Even though she was scared she felt safe with him, she new he would never let anything happen to her. He brought his light up to reveal what he was so longing to see, there was Cyril pacing up and down mumbling to himself, he was fine he wasnt injured but as they moved closer they noticed the sights of blood covering his clothing.

" Hey, Cyril, its David...you alright buddy?" he carried on pacing completely ignoring David, they couldnt make out what he was saying but he was muttering the same sounds over and over again. They walked even closer, David passed Susan the flashlight making sure she kept it steady on Cyril. He put his hands on Cyrils shoulders trying to reassure him that everything was ok, that he was safe, that he was in the company of friends. But it only startled him more, he flew his arms up hitting David in the face knocking him to the ground. Just then he realised what he had done. He looked up at Susan who was shaking with fear, she worried for both of their safety. What if Cyril really wasnt as innocent as David thought.

" Omg, David? Im so sorry" He held his hand out to help him up, he reached up his hand and jumped to his feet rubbing his jaw which was now throbbing and slowly bruising up. He turned his head to Susan.

" Your alright" she nodded her head, he watched as the light flickered, her hands were shaking, they were too out of her control to stop.

" Are you alright" Even her voice was shaking, he stood up and walked towards her nodding his head.

" Cyril, come on lets go i need to get her back to the car, your coming with us" He put his arm around her as he guided her out of the woodlands. They walked to the car in silence, none of them really new what was happening or what to say to one another. As they reached the car, david took his jacket off and wrapped it around Susan, she smiled as he opened the car door for her. She climbed in and cuddled into his jacket trying to warm herself up, he closed the door behind her. She watched out the window as she saw David and Cyril standing opposite one another just staring at eachother.

" Is she ok" Cyril asked as he pointed to the passenger car door.

"She'll be fine, i'll make sure off it...what are you doing here Cyril? Why are you covered in blood?" David walked towards him and slowly reached his hand to touch his shoulder. Cyril jumped back, Susan knocked on the window as she noticed something fall from his pocket, she pointed her finger to the ground. David looked down, his eyes grew wide at the site in front of him. A long, fairly sharp knife stained with what looked like blood. He moved back a few steps and looked at Cyril who was already looking completely mortified.

" What have you done?"


	4. Interrogation

**Chapter 4 - Interrogation **

Cyril sat in the interrogartion room, still wearing his blood stained clothes, tapping his foot vigourously as he stared into the large mirror in front of him. He knew that just the other side stood his friend, David Creegan, watching him. He was still confused, he wasnt sure why he was sitting there. He had no recollection of the events prior that this moment.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mirror stood Creegan along with Branca, Enright, Rivers and Bernal. They watched Cyril intenseley as they stood in complete silence. David wanted to believe that his friend was innocent, that this had all been some stupid misunderstanding but all the evidence was going against his judement. He remembered how a similar case had come up in the past that put Cyril in the limelight for number one suspect but that all turned out ok and he was innocent, he was hoping it would be the same outcome this time. But the questions that layed deep on everyones minds were the same, whos blood was that? And where was the body? (If anyone had been hurt that is). David pounced up slamming his hands down making everyone in the room jump.

"Right lets do this, you ready?" he turned to Susan looking at her with those big blue eyes of his, he needed her in there he couldnt do this alone. She turned her head to face him, looking very concerned.

" Are you sure you want to do this?"

" Yep" he began walking towards the door with susan not far behind him.

"Creegan" he stopped and turned his head to see Enright looking at him. "Remember hes a suspect now, not your friend, if your not ready i can send Rivers in with Branca" David turned to Susan as they stared at eachother for a few seconds, then drew his attension back to Enright.

"Nope im good, lets go" they turned and carried on walking out of the room. As they reached the door to the interrogation room David reached his hand out aiming for the door handle when he felt susuans hand grip at his upper arm and pull him closer to her.

" Your realise we are at work, your being very innopropriate right now" She looked up at him and laughed as she shook her head. Even in his moment of weakness he could still find time to act immature.

"Behave yourself, are you ok?" he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, bending his knees so they were now eye level.

"Im fine" he moved closer so their faces were almost touching " but i need you" she nodded her head seeing the look of sadness in his eyes, he really did need her. She was the only person that could make him feel some what normal in his crazy world. He took a deep breathe and enterered the room with susan following shortly after. Cyril turned his head as he watched them make their way to the seats the other side of the table. They sat down, Susan reached her hand over the tape recorder that was already on the table but she was met by Davids hand which was now resting on top of hers, she looked at him and opened her mouth as she began to speak. That was until she saw the look on his face as he was shaking his head, he wanted to keep this conversation off record, just for now. He turned his attention back to Cyril, they stared at eachother for a while, the room was that quiet you could hear a penny drop, neither of them wanted to speak first fearing what might be found out. Susan looked at both of them back and forth until realising it was her that was going to have to break this uncomfortable silence.

"Cyril" She began, he moved his focus from David onto her and smiled. "Do you no why your here?" he began shaking his head.

"I, uhhhhh, i dont no"

" Do you remember how you got here?" David flew his head back letting out a loud sigh, Susan shot him a look before begining to speak again when David jumped up and slammed his hands on the table directly in front of Cyril.

" Whos blood is that" He pointed at the blood that was soaked into Cyrils manky old t shirt. Cyril looked down almost in shock, he didnt no, he couldnt remember. He couldnt even remember how he got here so how was he supposed to remember what had happened the previous night?

" What happened last night Cyril" David looked into his eyes, hoping to see some part of his friend still in there, hoping that he would tell him something that could help them get off his case, he was a different person, this was no longer the person that he befriended. He awaited a response only to be greeted with more silence. Cyril sat and fiddled with the tassels on his jacket, looking around the room trying to avoid eye contact with both David and Susan. David was growing more impatient, increasing his breathing he pushed his knuckles firmly into the table in front of Cyril.

" David?" He heard her but his body was frozen, he couldnt take his eyes from Cyril. She stood up and placed her hand on his back.

"David, hey, stop" She felt his whole body tensing up, he was shaking uncontrollably. She looked back at the mirror hoping someone would come and assist, she new this was all to much for David, she should never have let him gone in there. Interrogating a stranger can be hard but interrogating your friend was something anyone would struggle to come terms with.

" I want to go home" Cyril spoke quietly.

" I cant do this" David pushed his body back from the table knocking his chair over before storming out the room, almost like a toddler that had just been told off. Susan watched him, she didnt no what to do, one part of her was yelling to go after him but the other part was telling her to leave him, once he was in one of these moods it was sometimes for the best to leave him alone. Her ears perked up as she heard the door open hoping he had changed his mind only to see Rivers walking towards her. He picked the chair up and sat next to her as she glanced at him.

" Is he ok?"

" Hes gone" Her eyes grew wider.

" Gone? What? Gone where?" Her voice was shaking, he reached his hand to place it on her shoulder only to get it pushed back into his face.

" Look i dont no, he just left, you no what hes liked though, he'll be back by the end of the day" She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. Yes he was right David was known to storm out and go missing when he was angry or upset but this was different, she had never seen him like this before. And this time it wasnt just any old scumbag sitting opposite them it was someone who David had made a friendship with, someone who he could talk to when he felt like there was no one else to talk to. Cyril was crazy, he was mentally unstable but David loved him like a brother. No matter how much they all tried to tell themselves that this was a big misunderstanding they new there was now the possibility that Cyril might not be so innocent.

"Im going to find him" She jumped up and ran towards the door, she was gone before rivers could answer.

She ran towards the main doors to the building hoping that maybe he was standing outside but he was no where to be seen. She looked over to his parking space where his car still remained. He hadnt drove anywhere meaning he couldnt be far away. She tried lying to herself, telling herself she wasnt worried and that he would be fine, that he didnt need her but she new deep down she was going to look for him no matter how long it took her. She couldnt just leave him. She looked across the road at the bright green grass focusing her eye further into the distance where she saw the lake, it then occured to her that sometimes David would walk around the lake when he needed time to gather his thoughts. He must be there, where else would he have gone.

She strolled along the empty path along the lake keeping her eyes peeled, looking all around, hoping to find him. She jumped slightly as she felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket, she stopped as she fumbled around for it.

" Branca"

" Turn around and look up on your right" she followed the instructions, looking a little confused, until she spotted a hand waving at her, there he was sitting on a bench hidden amongst the trees. She began to walk up the small grassy slope that lead up to him while putting her phone back in her pocket.

" So how long have you been watching me walk around like an idiot" He laughed as he patted his hand on the bench gesturing her to join him. She sat down trying to catch her breathe, the slope was a lot steeper than she thought.

" Are you ok" He nodded but she wasnt convinced, she reached her hand up and rested it on his cheek rubbing her thumb across it.

"Why do you think you can lie to me? How long have we been partners? I probably no you better than you no yourself" He reached his hand and positioned it on top of hers he pushed it towards his lips as he planted a small kiss on her palm. His head dropped almost instantly onto her shoulder, she moved her hand up running her fingers through his hair.

" I dont no who he is, hes not the same, hes different, what do i do Susan? Your smart, you always no what to do" the devastation in his voice was breaking her heart.

" Do you no what i would do? Leave the experts to do their jobs. Enright has sent a team to the park where we found him, forensics are working on the blood samples found on the knife, Rivers and Bernal are with Cyril as we speak and Swopes is checking CCTV around the park and surrounding areas. You dont have to do anything, we will get some answers soon i promise, no one is going to give up. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep, you look tired" He looked up at her and raised his eyebrow shooting her the cheeky smile that she loved.

" So whats your role in all this?"

" Keeping you out of trouble" They both laughed. He lifted his head back up and stared at the lake in front of them.

" You ever had the urge to just rip of your clothes and jump in?"

" All the time" She smirked to herself knowing thats the exact answer he wanted to hear, she refused to make eye contact as she felt his eyes turn to her again. He was shocked by her answer, in some ways it helped him, all he could now picture was her naked. That was enough to put a smile back on his face for now.

" Only the difference is between you and me is that i can control my urges, you cant" She turned until their eyes met again. He sat and thought for a minute.

" Hmmm your right" and without any thought he moved his hand to the back of her head and pushed her closer to him, their lips met as they moved into a deep kiss. It didnt take long for her hand to move up to the back of his head. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes, neither of them wanted to break free from it. Creegan felt a sense of calm when he was with her, and after the other night in her apartment, when he finally got to live what he had dreamed, he saw her in a whole other way. He got to see the real her, exposed and vulnerable, she always put up a front at work, she never let her guard down but now she couldnt control herself around him, he made her weak. Creegan swung his head back, breaking from the kiss, as he felt Susans phone vibrate against his stomach. She reached into her pocket as she looked up at him watching him muttering away to himself.

" Seriously? Again? Just one kiss, thats all i want, one god damn kiss, its so unfair" he was acting like a spoilt child, she couldnt help but giggle to herself. She looked down at her phone to see Enright was calling her. She pressed her finger on Davids lips to shut him up as she answered hoping he was going to tell her some good news, or any news for that matter.

" Branca" She looked at David who was staring at her profoundly. She looked back at him as her eyes grew wider listening to Enrights voice. She only stayed on the phone for a minute knowing that what she had just been told could upset him more, and the last thing she wanted was for him to walk away from her again.

" mmmm hmmmm, yep ok, yeah hes with me, we'll be there right away" She put her phone away as she looked up at him, her eyes were full of worry.

" What? Whats happened?" She grabbed his hands as they looked eachother.

" Enright needs us back, they have found a body"


End file.
